Osaka Gakuin
Hello and Welcome to Osaka Gakuin. I'm your headmaster (Bilbo Swaggins) and I'll be giving you a detailed account of how our school guidelines when it comes to the Rules, Uniforms, Clubs, and anything else that might come up. If you are looking for a Ruleset about daily life at OG42 or to learn about our prestigious school, you can consult our Guidebook for more details. If you're here for anything I mentioned before, I will be happy to indulge you. School Rules Just like any great school, we have rules that our students and staff must follow while they attend OG42 or work here. Those who don't face consequences for there actions by either Me, the Staff, or the Disciplinary committee. All the rules are as follows: (To Be Added) School Uniforms Here at Osaka Gakuin, we take pride in our students, and how they look is no exception to this. We make sure their uniforms look the part of the school, which is both inovative and formal wih a touch of authenticity. Male *'Official Uniforms:' Specialty style; color coded uniform jacket decorated with school sigil patch on the left shoulder sleeve and gray accents, black pants, dress socks that match the color of the jacket, and black dress shoes. *'Gym Attire:' Specialty spandex shirts; white in color with a color coded strip down the front left side and black gym shorts. Female *'Official Uniform:' Sailor style uniform jacket; color coded with gray accents and school sigil on left shoulder sleeve, black ruffled skirts with color coded leggings or socks (the length is up to you), and black dress shoes. *'Gym Attire:' Color coded shirts with a white strip down the left front and black Lycra shorts, typical anime length (it’s shows the whole thigh, but covers everything above to the hip). Color Code There are two colors for the color coded parts of the uniforms: red and purple. Red is intended for normal students and purple is intended for students on the student council. Miscellaneous Students are allowed to express themselves with various accessories or replacing some parts of the uniform according to the rules. Examples of accessories include special hairbands, headbands, bracelets, wallet chains, and extra clothing that may be called for by a species or religious need. Clothing that you are allowed to replace parts of the uniform are different shirts under the uniform jacket or no shirt at all and different shoes as long as they match the uniform and are somewhat dressy. During colder months jackets are allowed but must be hung up before class. Every student is also given a ID at the beginning of the year, which is used for identification and is used for various other things such as a library card. School Clubs If you're interested in learning how to make a club or need to read the rules about clubs you can consult page 59 in the Guidebook. If your looking for a list of clubs that we have at our school, you can look no further then down below. List of Official Clubs * Anime and Manga Club * Cosplay and Roleplay Club * Cooking Club * Video Game Club * Sewing Club * Drama Club * Occult Research Club * Debate Team * (continued when new clubs are made) Sports Clubs * Kendo Club * Tennis Team * Boxing Club * Soccer Team * Basket Ball Team * Martial Arts Club * Swimming Club * Track Team * (continued when new clubs are made) School Song To be determined, through school competition Category:Service Category:School Lore